Dimension Disrupt
by JosieEvans44
Summary: After a spell gone wrong, by yours truly Sirius Black of course, Lily is sent to an other dimension, how will she cope with this? Lovehate, LEJP, OCC (NEW CHAPTER Ch 5)
1. purple tornados and Lily flowers

**Dimention Disrupt**

_ a fic by Josie G. Evans_

****

* * *

Chapter one: _purple tornados and Lily flowers_

"Today class, we will be learning all about imperturbable charms, can anyone tell me their purpose?" asked professor . "Yes, miss Evans?"

"Imperturbable charm, is used to create a magical barrier on an object, such as a door, to prevent eavesdropping."

"Very good, 15 points to Gryffindor. Now I'll pair you up in groups of four, we'll then go through this door, where I will give you further instructions." added professor , "Now Lee, you'll be with Johnson, Amalia and let's see, oh yes Peter Pettigrew....." this went on for a while until, "Lily, you'll be with Remus, uh? James? Yes, yes James, Sirius and Adrian. Alright if you'll all follow me though this door." she added ignoring the look of horror on her best students face.

They were in a large round room, the walls in the room, where replaced by doors. "Now, two out of the four of you, will go in one of these doors, once there say the incantation, which is 'imperturbatus' and start a conversation. The other two will wait outside and try everyway possible to listen to their conversation, you'll see it's quite impossible when done right."

With that, two out of each team went through the many doors. "I dibs Remy." yelled Sirius, "so I guess your with James." he added smiling his smile that suggested he was up to something, but then again isn't he always. "What! Now that's out of the question, I may be compelled to be in his group, but I'm not going to be constrained into staying in a room with him for the rest of the period where I have to engage in a conversation with that quaffle headed git."

"Uh Lily, those are pretty big words, but I think I got your meaning, and I just want to say I pity you." said Illene, the whole class had been watching.

"Urg, common Potter, get in there." said Lily pushing James towards the door. "Why Lily flower, I wasn't aware you were so impatient to start, I have to say I can't wait to start myself." he said raising his eyebrows in a seductive manner.

"Just get in there, and don't call me Lily flower!" she said getting in the closet. "And don't forget to use condoms!" yelled Sirius, as James went in and closed the door behind him, he could have sworn he heard Lily yell 'I'm gonna kill you Sirius Black.!"

"Hey Remus, wanna lock em in?" he asked Remus Lupin, once everyone was occupied with their tasks.

"Why not, it'll be a good experience." he said laughing. Everyone in the school knew about Lily Evans and James Potter, they despised each other, or till last year that is. Sirius had been sleeping over a James house during their summer brake, when James woke him up and started muttering non coherent things, and Lily's name had been repeated quite a few times. Once James had calmed down and had been able to form complete sentences without wheezing. He had explained to Sirius how he 'loved' Lily, and how stupid he was for not noticing so before. The school now knew of James affection for the beautiful red head. He had been sending her gifts and saying romantic things to her hopping to win her heart as he did with every other girl in the school. Bets where going around about how long Lily could withstand the Potters charms. The truth was that Lily hated him, she thought of him as nothing but a bully, a showoff and an egoistical big headed jerk who thought he could get any girl at the snap of his fingers.

Sirius muttered a spell under his breath to lock the door from the outside. A purple jet came out of his wand and into the keyhole

In the mean time, inside the closet

"Ok here are the rules 1) you can't make eye contact with me,

2) don't look at me

3) if you do anything to annoy me, by either saying something or existing, I'll have to hex you.

And last but certainly not least 4) you are not permitted to use your wand.

"Anything for you Lily dearest." he added with his popular, 'head over hills, girls swooning and thinking they've fell in love, even the teachers' smile.

'And 5) don't smile at me like that, you freaking me out, you look like some mad convict." she added smiling at how insulted he looked.

Just then a large purple tornado came in the room through the keyhole. The tornado didn't seem to suck in any furniture but just went passed it heading towards Lily. She quickly moved out of the way, but the tornado kept following her, "get out of my way Potter!" she screeched as it was closely following her, James tried to help the 'love of his life', "don't try to help me, I don't need your help!" she snapped when he gave her his hand to hold on to. Suddenly she got sucked in, her hand desperately trying to hold on to something, grabbed hold of James, "James help!" she said in a last desperate attempt, James was pulling and holding on to her as hard as he could, she started slipping. "HELP! GUYS! HELP!" he yelled, the door burst open as the class came in to see what the racket was.

Just then the tornado gave a violent tug, and Lily desperately went into it's depth. James tried jumping into the giant purple tornado that was slowly shrinking, when Sirius and Remus grabbed hold of him and wouldn't let go, "LET GO! I GOT TO GO SAVE HER!" he yelled at his friends as he tried desperately to get out of the werewolf's and quidditch trained beater's clutches. The tornado slowly dissolved and then was gone. "Count on you to get a simple locking charm wrong." whispered Remus into Sirius's ear, he just smiled sheepishly

* * *

In an other world....

Lily fell on what she thought was the floor with a loud 'thud', she had landed on something soft she got up only to realise she had landed on James. "Urgh, you again! Why didn't you help me? I could of died!" she yelled as James got up.

"Uh excuse me?" he asked politely, where had this girl come from? And why was she yelling at him? "Are you alight miss?"

"What the hell do you think? And what's up with this excuse me and miss? I'm not an idiot and if this is an other scheme of yours, so help me god, you'll be returning home in a match box!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what your imposing miss." whoever she was, he couldn't help but feel a certain attraction to this fiery red head, she was beautiful, and strong spoken he was already beginning to like her, even if she was screaming her head off in the middle of the hallway to him. What ever it was he had done, he wished he could do something to make it better.

"Ah, never mind, your so impossible you know that Potter!" she said giving up.

"Alright, have a nice day!" he added as she left, wait! How did she know his last name? He wasn't a popular face in the crowd, he had only one friend, but Severus wouldn't make a girl fall on him in the middle of the hallway and scream her head of at him like that, Sevie wasn't the prankster kinda person, comme to think of it nether was he.

* * *

**_The end of chapter One_**

"GASP" James not the pranking type, Severus Snape his best and only friend? Ya right, like that would ever happen, she would have to be in an other dimension for something like that to happen. I hate to leave with minor cliffies, but I was tiered of typing and was out of m&m's. Leave a review, or I might sent my tick infected dog after you muahahahah 'cough' 'cough', um?! Right! So Review!

P.s: second chappie coming soon, and I promise it'll be a lot better, also, I love this new QuickEd. thingy, it rocks, kudos to you fanfiction.com

yours truly,

Honorary member and Leader of

RULERS OF THE PAST:

Josie G. Evans


	2. hippies and bullies

**Dimension disrupt**

a fic by Josie G. Evans

Chapter two: _hippies and bullies_

"Urgh! That stupid James Potter is so irritating! Someone should send the dogs after him, teach him a good lesson." she said to herself walking to the gryffindor tower, to retrieve her books for her next course, magical theory, a course usually only available to 7th graders, but Lily being the smartest witch in the 5th year, had the privilege to take it. "Gytrash," she said to the fat lady, "Denied my dear." answered she. "Denied? What are you on about? It's me Lily Evans?"

James just stood there in the middle of the hallway looking at her walk away, he couldn't help but look at her swaying hips. He started moving, his mind in places it shouldn't really be, when he bumped into something pudgy and fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going..." he started saying but was cut by a voice above him.

"You damn right you weren't looking, what are you blind? Oh sorry my mistake, I didn't see your glasses there four eyes." answered the voice, James heart did a bellyflop into h is stomach, of all the people he could have bumped into, it had to be in the school biggest bully, Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh Illene, my giddie god, thank the lord you're here, I was beginning to wonder if I would have to stand out here all night, I wasn't aware the password had changed, Potter must be behind it I know it." she said as her usually brave and sometimes wild friend came over, she was known to always have the latest gossip and always had great ideas of getting outta sticky messes, no wonder she was Sirius's sister.

"What?! The passwords changed?! Oh my god! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she said running away down the hallway screaming like a maniac. "Ok, that was weird."

Just then Remus turned around the corner. "Ah! Remus! I was beginning to wonder if I was... never mind, any ways what's the password? Seems it changed, did Potter put you up to this?" she asked a dazed looking Remus.

"The question is not, what's the password, but how do you get in? And are you meant to stay here all night because faith meant it to be and what about the trees...' he said in a rather weird mystical voice till Lily broke him off.

"Ya ya, what ever Dalai Lama, I thought you were the sane one of the group but I guess you finally cracked, any ways what's the password I got to get my books before class starts." she said getting impatient of Remus weird behaviour.

"Knotgrass" he said and the portrait opened up. "Thanks, got a dash, see ya later Remus!" she said running up the stairs.

"I donno who that girl was, or how she knows my name, but everything in life has a purpose, my destiny and purpose in life, was mabe to come to that girls distress, I was supposed to open up the door...ah who am I kidding, might as well go tie myself to the womping willow, I can't believe Darma is doing a protest to cut it down, the poor tree what would he think about that, would he like to be cut down? What dose he have to say in all this, and what would she want in his place, huh?! huh?!" he asked a young first grader sitting by the couch reading a book.

"Ya know what man? You stupid tree loving hippies are really getting to me! Why don't you go fuck a flower!"

"Not a bad idea! Thank you young grass-hopper!" he said getting up. "Ya what ever! Don't mention it."

**The end of Chapter two**

I know Remus is a little outta there, like on Pluto outta there, but I thought it was funny, what can I say, do you seriously expect me to be normal? Hell would have to freeze over before I became normal, oh wait I just got an interesting e-mail, says Donald Trump is the undergrounds new leader and hell just went to a cooking barbecue in Miami to a frozen piece of steak on Everest. Does that mean I have to become normal? NOOOOOOOOOO! 'Runs away from normalisers'

For those of you who don't know who normalisers are, their doctors with giant Donald duckish feet and giant needles they stick up your bum, and then take all of the insanity outta you and replace it with well 'gulp' sanity.

A/N: um right, I wrote this chapter a long time ago and I'm only posting it thanks to a recent reviewer: minnie-mae.

Thanks!

Cheerio Josie


	3. classes and errors

**Dimension disrupt**

a fic by Josie G. Evans

* * *

Chapter three:

"Sirius! What the fuck were you trying to do this time? It should be illegal for you to preform charms, you always mess them up, no matter how easy they are!" yelled James. They were all in their dorm room discussing, or in James case yelling, the recent events.

"Sorry mate! I wasn't trying to do what ever it was I did, I was only trying to lock the door." he answered.

"Honestly Sirius! How hard can a simple locking charm be? We learnt those back in first year!"

"Ya, but do you remember what had happened then?"

"How could I forget? I was the one with the large buck teeth and green hair for a week!"

"Alright James, just shut up, it's not only Sirius's fault, it's mostly mine for not having the sense to do the charm myself, but in our defense, we were doing it for a good cause! We figured if Lily would be stuck for a day in a room with you and would have to listen to what you have to say, she would actually realize what a nice person you are and maybe even like you!" finished Remus.

"Alright, alright, well do you guys even know what you did? What was that giant purple thing and why did it only suck in Lily?" asked James.

"Well I think the reason it only sucked in Lily, is most likely because I was thinking of her when I cast the spell." explained Sirius, "because, she had taught me how to do the spell back in first year, when she saw I was failing." he added quickly after seeing the death glare James had been sending in his way.

"If she showed you, how come your spell did...that?" asked Remus.

"What? You expect me to remember something stupid like that, which I'll only use like three times in my whole life?"

"YES!" answered both Remus and James, at the same time.

* * *

"Today class we will be learning..." 

"I'm so sorry professor," she said breathing hard, "I lost my way!"

"Huh dear I think your in the wrong class, in fact I've never seen you before are you an other new student? We get so many of those during this time of the year." said professor McGonagall to no one in particular.

"Wha? What?!" asked Lily her mouth open.

"Dear? Are you alright? Well take a seat then, we'll go and see Professor Knight after class, he might have gotten your time table mixed up." she added chuckling.

Why was McGonagall acting all bubbly and what did she mean new student? She was maybe one of her worst students but she would no sooner forget who the Marauders were, speaking of them, why is it so deathly quiet in this class? She scanned the room for a possible tall messy black head or even a longer black haired one, hell she'd find Peter if there wasn't anyone else. Ah ha! There he is, oh just my luck no one's sitting next to him. "Hey Pete, mind if I sit? Thanks! Hey is it just me or..."

"Excuse me! I don't believe I gave you permission to sit there and if I had I wouldn't want to talk about school work as I'm pretty sure is what your getting at. Oh and babe you got one killer rack, feel free to sit next to me when ever you want." he said raising his eyebrows in what he thought to be a seductive manner.

'SLAP'

* * *

**End of chapter 3**

A/N: I know it's short but I've been really busy with my other story Raspberry Sugar Quill, incase you want to check it out. Anyway, I'll try to update soon, but school's starting in two days and I need to find time to type it as well as internet, mine's always down. Thanks to: OceanGoddess and Moonchesse, your reviews are always appreciated. A special thanks to Minnie-mae, who reviewed chapter and whom this chapter is dedicated to.

Godspeed

Josie


	4. strange behaviours

**Dimension disrupt**

a fic by Josie G. Evans

-------------------------------------------

Chapter four

"Alright, do you remember exactly what you did?" asked James, looking at Sirius expectantly.

"Pretty much ya. Now this time mess it up, do the exact same thing only think of me." he said looking through the procedures.

"But how you gonna get back? We don't know where Lily went, maybe she's in a world that doesn't even have magic; or maybe she's in a gray place, with nothing around for miles, or..."

"Remus mate, don't worry, I'll find a way, besides you forget who your talking to, I always get away with everything and I can't just leave Lily there all alone, she might need someone's help. And it doesn't look like anyone else is rushing to her rescue."

"Be careful and good luck."

"Thanks. Alright Sirius, let a rip." he said.

Sirius muttered something and once again a purple jet came out of his wand, it soon transformed into a large tornado as it had done the first time. James stood there as the tornado slowly made it's way towards James, sucking nothing else in it's path. And soon enough it swallowed James.

------------------------------------

In the other world

James landed on something soft, it smelt of flowers. He soon realised he had landed on someone, or something, he couldn't tell, all he could see was something hairy and red.

"Um, are you alright, I'm so sorry." he said getting up on his feet, handing out his hand to whatever it was that was lying flat on the floor. The thing turned around to reveal a face, a human face, but not any face, it was Lily.

"Um, ya. Thanks." she said as she took his hand and blushed, something he had only seen her do once, back in first year. He stood there, looking at her in shock. "Lily, I found you, wow didn't think it would be this fast. I came to rescue you..." he trailed off as he caught sight of his surroundings, he was in a hallway, with walls of brick and a dark red carpet under his feet; classroom doors on every corner and in a nook at the end, a statue, that of Anne the blue, known for turning herself blue to camouflage and hide from pursuers. It was said she could never change back. There was no doubt denying it, the familiar hallway was in fact in Hogwarts.

His brain raced, how could he be in Hogwarts? And then words Remus had told him a long time ago came to mind, he had said something like: 'Theoretical physics does suggest that there are really multiple 'realities' sitting on top of each other...', that's it! 'Thank you Remus and your bizarre taste in literature.' he silently thought.

So that was it, he was in an alternate universe, which means that if he were to go through the door to his right he should be in the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom. He walked over to the door and opened it, strange instruments were everywhere and everything seemed to be in the same order.

He heard something rustle and spun around. He seemed very anxious and on the last of his nerves. He saw Lily bending down to pick up her books, parchment and ink bottles and putting them carefully in her bag. He looked at her curiously. Shouldn't she have screamed her head off at him by now? For more than one thing, which all incidentally wasn't his fault? And since when did Lily put her things in her bag as if she had all the time in the world. She was always so busy, she was in almost every club the school had and would usually just through her things in her bag as fast as she could and would run out of a room.

"Oh, here let me help you with that." he said getting down on his knees helping her.

"Oh it's alright, I've got it." she said softly, barely a whisper, as she blushed once more. 'Second time today.' he thought. His hand went to reach for something only to realise her hand was already there. She blushed and quickly removed her hand.

"I got to go, thanks." she said quickly in the soft tone she had been using and left, running away. 'Well at least she's partially acting like herself.' he thought as he watched her retreating back.

--------------------------------------------

Lily's heart raced as she ran out of the classroom, answers, she needed answers. 'This better not be an other one of Potter's joke because this really isn't funny.' she thought angrily.

Just then someone caught her wrist. "Hey babe, you new here? I've never seen you around and trust me, I would never forget a hot fox such as yourself. What's your name dove?" asked Peter, clearly irritating Lily.

"Peter, leave me alone, I got to go." she said, what was wrong with him, he wasn't acting like himself. 'Sirius probably feed him a potion.' she thought. 'That would clearly explain his behaviour.'

"Me, you, a giant bowl of fudge ice cream on Friday, what do you say?" he asked with a coy smile.

"Uh, how about no!" she said releasing her arm from his grasp.

"You will not refuse me!" he yelled, all but trowing a tantrum. Then with unbelievable force he pushed her onto the brick wall. "You will go out with me." he threatened. 'He couldn't believe he had been rejected, never in his life had he been rejected and he was gonna show this little new girl how things went around here.'

"Peter! The hell is wrong with you! Let go!" she yelled, "don't let me use force!"

His lackeys who were hanging quietly in the background looked at Peter with extreme awe. They flexed their muscles at the mention of her hurting Peter, ready for the fight.

"This Friday at four, I'll pick you up babe, and don't even think of trying to escape once were on the date." he said motioning his followers. "Besides, I like your spunk and how your not afraid to say what's on your mind. Of course that will have to change once were married, I won't have my wife mouthing off in front of highly respectable people. You know, I'm bloody rich, you'll have all your hearts desire and it wouldn't be wise to defy me. I'll turn you into a perfectly presentable young woman in no time, but your robes won't do, you shouldn't show how poor you are." he said letting go of her.

She was about to jump on him and tear his head off when his lackeys caught hold of her and refrained her from even making a step. One particularly large and very tall one, picked her up easily, as if she were nothing more than a feather and put her on his shoulders like a sack of potatoes.

She was fuming and wildly kicked and hit the giant of a man. 'How dare he, and since when did he work out?' she thought. She most likely would have fought him back, if she hadn't been rooted to the spot in utter bewilderment. 'This isn't over.' she thought. Just then they past by a tall messy black head. She'd recognise that messy uncombed jet black hair anywhere.

"James!" she yelled. One of the lackeys put a silencing charm on her as wildly tried to scream, but to no avail.

--------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 4

**A/N:** Oh no! What will happen to our strapping young heroine? Will she perish or free herself from the terrible monster that is Peter?

I know, I know you guys are probably waving pitchforks evilly in front of my face, and I have to say I don't disagree. I have totally neglected this story. But life's been hectic and I've mostly only been concentrating on Raspberry Sugar Quills, which is coming on great. But I also had writers block, for this story anyway, but I've cured it and you should be expecting an other update soon. I just have to find a computer with Internet, mine's always down.

A huge thanks to: minnie-mae, whose reviewed from the beginning, you rock girl and this chapter is also dedicated to you.

Now I know this chapter wasn't all that funny, come to think of it neither were the other ones, but I've just got to find my comical side which seems to have run off on me since I started R.S.Q, I've only been writing angst/romances of late, of course I always trow in a little comedy, I can't help it.

Last and least, I would just like to advise you youngsters out there that bullying is wrong, in all it's forms and you should refrain from hurting someone physically and mentally, for your not only hurting the person, but also your self, for it will come back to haunt you one day. In the wise words of my crazy cheese loving, cat owning neighbour: "what goes around, comes around, and if it doesn't, it'll most likely bite you in the arse when you least expect it, or maybe even burn." I believe he was talking about the one time he tried burnning someone's pants off. Don't try it at home kids.

So I've wasted enough on making this story look longer than it really is by writing an awfully long author's note. So I leave you with the wise words of my crazy neighbour and REVIEW! REVIEW! I should try adding it in some random places in the text, subliminal messages, wonder if it'd work?

-Josie


	5. Pimps and money

**Dimension disrupt**

a fic by Josie G. Evans

chapter five: Pimps and money

James turned around at the mention of his name, he wildly looked around. He didn't hear it again and so he continued on his way. He had figured that he'd spend a couple of days in this strange dimension that so resembled his own. As hard as he tried, he couldn't figure out a plan of action that could bring him and Lily back home. Since he had landed on her, upon arriving, he hadn't been able to find her anywhere, not even the library.

Just then someone slung their arm around his shoulder. "Hey Jamesie, haven't seen you all day, where you been hiding cat?" asked Severus Snape.

James looked at him with disgust. How dare he! Act as if they were the best of friends, it was preposterous. He shot him and evil glare, "Let go of me Snape!" he threatened.

"Whoa Jamesie! What's wrong mate?"

"Don't call me Jamesie you git! I'll blast you to last Friday! What the hell is wrong with you? And why are you wearing fucking eyeglasses?"

"My eyesight's never been good, you know that. So you up for a game of checkers?"

"Checkers? Only geeks play with checkers. I'm not your bloody friend, we hate each other. Listen Snape, I really don't have time for your strange fucked up behaviour..." he was in the middle of saying when, once more, he remembered what Remus had told him about parallel universes. Could it be that it was the same for people? He wouldn't want to meet himself then, but wait! If Snape was talking to him, that must mean that he had mistaken him for the other James, which meant that he, James Potter, was best friend to his worst enemy! No, no, no! This couldn't happen, not to him. All around great guy, popular, quidditch star, god to ladies, a good student, prankster extra ordinaire!

It couldn't...

Remus and Sirius stood on the spot, looking at where James had been only minutes ago. Remus couldn't help but hope that Sirius had done the spell right, or in this case wrong, or would it be the wrong spell- right? These questions were so confusing that Remus couldn't find head or tail in all of them.

"Well, I guess it worked." said Sirius to his right.

"Looks like you finally did it right Padfoot. Let's..." Remus trailed off as he looked at the place where James had been. A faint purple shadow was forming in the spot, gradually gaining a form. He could detect a head and a body, arms and legs; then a face and fingers, and finally a pair of round glasses and messy jet black hair. There was no mistaking it, James was back!

"James?" asked Remus.

"Hey mate! Your back, didn't think it would be that quick, I mean you've only been gone for less than five minutes." said Sirius, in his usual cheerful state.

"Wait, did it work? Or did you just comeback without doing anything? Where's Lily?" asked Remus.

The colour in James's face flushed as he stood rooted to the spot, a look of horror on his face.

Lily wildly kicked the oaf of a guy carrying her. Where was he taking her? She needed help and quick.

Sirius rounded the corner, he was wearing very expensive silk robes and smoking a cigar. He had rings on all of his fingers and a woman on each arm.

'What the hell?' Lilly thought. If there was one thing Lily knew about Sirius, is that he'd always wanted to be a pimp, but had never wanted other people to know he was dating more than one girl at a time, even if some people were suspicious. He also hated to show off his money and would usually buy the simplest of robes.

Sirius was about to keep going when he suddenly noticed Lily kicking and flaying on the giant man's shoulder.

"Oy! You sir, put the lady down." he said in a strange accent.

"You talking to me?" asked the oaf guy.

"Yes you, you incredulous big oaf, I'll give you 10 pounds for the lady."

"Oh boy, oh boy, 10 pound." the big oaf said excitedly. "Peter's birthday is coming up soon, I'll finally have enough to buy him that pink blankie he's wanted for ever. Here you go." he said dropping Lily in Sirius's arms. He momentarily lost his balance at the sudden weight, he hadn't been expecting the man to put her in his arms.

"Very well, go about your business good sir." he told him.

He put Lily down. She tried talking but seeing as the oaf man had put a silencing charm on her, all she could do was wave her hands dramatically in the air.

"I do believe she's trying to tell us something." Sirius said.

'And the award for the idiot of the year goes to: Sirius Black.' she silently thought.

He puffed a huge cloud smoke in her face and she coughed. He muttered a spell under his breath.

"You bloody idiot!" Lily yelled, she had her voice back. "I mean, thanks. No wait, 10 pounds? That's all I'm worth? Either your really cheep or you think I'm some kind of whore."

"Do you mind?" he asked harshly the girls on his arms. "Not at all Si dear, we'll see you later."

He nodded looking annoyed. Lily had never seen him act or talk that way to girls before.

"Listen sugar cake, we can take this somewhere else, more privet."

"Whoa! Are you implying what I think you are? You bloody pervert, are you actually hitting on me?"

He pulled out a beautiful diamond necklace from his pocket. "There's a little reward in it for you."

"Excuse me?" she asked baffled, "I'm not some whore!" she replied.

"What ever. Listen this is worth 2 349 pounds, take it or leave it."

2 349 pounds? She had never seen all that money at once. But wait, what was wrong with Sirius?

Then she remembered Peter's behaviour. "Ok, your prank has gone to far Black, it isn't funny anymore, actually it never was. First you make James polite and then Remus crazy, Peter a pervert and now you're a...a bloody pimp? Where did you get the girls?" she asked distractedly. "Do they have hot men as well? No wait! Sirius you better undo all of this or I'll totally kick your ass! I mean you even have your sister involved in this"

"I don't know what your talking about. I'll have my eye on your then." he said as he left, strutting with the two girls suddenly on his arms.

This was two weird, she needed time to think. She walked away heading for her dorm.

Lily silently walked towards the library, a million questions popping into her head at once. Who had been that charming boy that had fell on her? And he had actually helped her pick her tings up. No one ever noticed her before and she had grown accustomed to being alone all the time. She wished with all the fibbers of her body, that she could at least make a friend. She didn't particularly enjoy being alone all the time.

It did give her more time to do things she loved, but it wasn't as if she had the best grades. She was actually falling two of her classes.

She went to the back of the library, searching for the last bookshelf where no student ever bothered to go looking for a book. It was full of boring subjects like werewolves, man eating plants, horror and thriller stories and what not. People these days were mostly interested in herbology and arithmasy.

She sat down and opened her notepad and took out a pen. She was about to scribble an idea that had been lingering in her head all day when her hand suddenly grew fussy and next thing she knew, she was slowly disappearing.

Lily landed on the hard ground. She looked around her and noticed that she seemed to be in a kind of closet. She opened the door and found herself in a circular room with many other doors like the one she had just came out of.

"Lily? Oh thank god your alright! I didn't know what I was going to tell Dumbledore." ranted professor Page.

**End of chapter five**


End file.
